The SOLDIER and The Flower Lady
by EeveeHearts
Summary: Short one shot about Zack and Aeris. She loses her materia, he returns it. She wants to give him more than a 'Thank you'.


**A/N: **I haven't played Crisis Core yet, so apologies for any mistakes! Zack and Aeris aren't in any of my stories, so I decided to write them one. This is dedicated to all you Zack/ Aeris fans out there!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own anything… not even a PSP…

Enjoy. (:

* * *

A smile graced the features of the beautiful flower lady as she fingered the soft velvety bulb of the white tulips, feeling at peace. The flowerbed, in the church was the only place she truly felt happy. It was amazing how something so beautiful could grow out of the horrid, run down slums of Midgar. Smiling, she glanced at her Princess guard that was leant against the stone wall, when she noticed something missing. Making her way over to it, she examined the weapon before realising her heal materia was gone. She could have sworn she removed it from her pocket to put in her princess guard before making her way to the church, where she tended to the flowers.

_I bet those thieves stole it, _she thought bitterly, remembering when she passed a large croup of shady looking men, hunched over. Sighing, she made a mental reminder to buy some more when she had the money. She was quite low at the moment, the only money she got was from the flower selling. Turning back to the small beauties in the ground, she kneeled down and straightened one out before leaning over to take in it's sweet, sugary sense. Her day dreaming was interrupted by a soft tapping noise. The noise of shoes walking on the wooden ground of the church, edging closer to her. She stiffened for a moment, hoping it wasn't a villain, she didn't like fighting in her church. It was beyond disrespectful, and may cause damage to the flowers. Bravely, she turned to face the intruder and felt herself grin, feeling relieved. The tall, broad man with incredibly spiky, jet black hair gave her great comfort. They had met previously, and he seemed like a very nice man. Very handsome, too.

"Hello," she said lightly, rising to her feet and heading over to him, rubbing her arm and hoping the flushing of her face wasn't showing.

"Good afternoon," said Zack pleasantly. He fished around in his pocket for a moment, before pulling out a small glowing green orb. "I believe this is yours."

He held it out to her, the small ball glowing wonderfully in his outstretched palm.

"My heal materia!" she gasped taking it from him and pocketing it. "Thank you! Where did you find it?"

"I saw you in the slums back there," he said nodding behind him. "And you dropped it, so I picked it up and came to find you."

"That's very kind," smiled Aeris, her green eyes shining with admiration. "Most would have stolen it."

"Never steal from a lady," Zack said with a smile. Aeris cocked her head and grinned. She was beginning to like this spiky haired SOLDIER.

"How can I ever repay you?" she asked, hoping for the right answer.

"All in a days work," he said in a mock heroic voice, nodding his head. "I'll see you around, okay? You take care of yourself."

"Yes. You too," said Aeris, feeling sad. They exchanged smiles, before he turned away and the dull thud of his shoes against the wooden floor grew quieter when he reached the door.

_Aeris, you fool_, she scolded herself, watching the strapping man walk away from her. _Go do something. Make it happen. Go on!_

She headed over to him, before he could open the door and leave, to place a hand on his arm.

"Zack, wait," she said quickly. He faced her again, confused.

"T-Thanks again," she said nervously, averting her eyes to anywhere away from Zack's terrific face and blue eyes. "I um…"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "It's fine, really."

He was about to leave for the third time, when Aeris' courage reared it's pretty face. _Kiss him! Go for it! _

She pulled his arm and turned him to face her, before quickly leaning forwards and pressing her lips to his, pulling him down so they were level. Zack's eyes widened in shock, but he soon relaxed and melted into the kiss, enjoying the feel of her soft lips. He definitely didn't expect this for returning her materia.

_You go girl! _Aeris told herself as she closed her eyes and leaned forwards, feeling the bulky muscle of Zack's arm, and his hand on the back of her neck, gently brushing against her plait. She pulled away, blushing and forced back a giggle, and shaking back her bangs gracefully. Zack smiled, still slightly shocked. Returning a piece of materia to a stunning girl and getting a kiss for it, he should return her materia more often.

It was, after all, the best thank you she could ever give him.


End file.
